


A long day.

by RichieEpicness



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Condom Filling, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Filming, Gags, Large Cock, M/M, Minor cum inflation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieEpicness/pseuds/RichieEpicness
Summary: Tails is a horny slut who likes some extreme stuff. Sonic indulges him.





	A long day.

It feels like it's been a few days like this, tied up on the bed, unable to move. His arms tied behind his back, linked to his neck with more of the bright red rope, digging into his wrists and neck just enough to hurt, adding to the sick pleasure of this situation. Hell, even if he wanted to get out, he wouldn't be able to, he was pretty much holding his own elbows, his entire forearms held against each other, but the point of tension came from his wrists tied to the metal bar keeping his legs spread. His knees ached, having been bent and pushing down into the plush mattress all day, and his chest pressing against the same mattress, his ass up in the air and his dual tails tied together and hooked to the rest of the bondage. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he could see, but the blindfold was stopping any information about the time of day from being picked up. Not only that, but his chin was wet with drool, his jaw being stretched from the gag keeping him muffled. It wasn't even a ball gag, it was a phallic gag, keeping the head of the fake, thick cock at the back of his throat, just teasing him and not letting the fox get any pleasure from abusing his throat.

Tails lets out a desperate whine as he squirms, the 2 dildos in his ass vibrating gently again, activating automatically based on the timer, buzzing against his prostate to keep him hard in his cock cage, leaking onto the bed, but not letting him get close to cumming, keeping Tails in an endless cycle of wanting to cum but not being able to. Tails wasn't sure which was more fucked up, that he was loving every second of this, or that he asked for this.

\-----

Walking up to the door, Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, sighing as he grabs the door knob, twisting it until the door opened, quickly closing it behind him. Robotnik had put together another contraption, and this one was just as easy to defeat, but it was still some fairly intense work. Sonic leans against the door, taking a deep breath and relaxing for a moment, just letting the peace of home wash over him. Sometimes it was just nice to stop, relax, and let himself not be moving at some insane speed. The peace was nice, but the sound of a muffled and desperate whine coming from the bedroom immediately brought Sonic back to attention, his ears perking up and his face spreading into a dark blush.

Tails couldn't help but hear the footsteps coming towards the bedroom, his ass instingtively twitching as he wiggles his hips, knowing what was coming next. Without his sight, he could only hear Sonic step up to the bed, feeling the bright blue eyes watching him as he walks around the bed slowly. "So, I see you've made quite a mess already, but I trust you haven't cum, huh Tails?" His voice was teasing, soft, and turning Tails on even more than the vibrators shoved inside of him. "You've been a good boy for me today, staying like this until I got home. Y'know, Robotnik even asked where you were-" a hand touched Tails' lower back, gently stroking down to his surprisingly plump ass, giving it a gentle smack and causing a whine to come from the vixen. "I told him you had your hands tied with something else, I was going to tell him more just to make sure he knew I owned you, but I decided against it." Another smack to his ass, making it jiggle and sting, Tails clenching his eyes shut but pushing his ass out, whining loudly. "Who knows? Maybe he'll see the video online tomorrow. Does that turn you on, Tails? The idea of our worst enemy jacking it to the video of you bound and leaking?"

The bed shifted as Sonic sat next to Tails, and tails could hear the smirk the hedgehog had on his face. "I want to use you, but you have those toys inside of you." Sonic rubbed Tails' thighs, just close enough to tease his swollen balls and contained cock, but not enough for him to get any pleasure out of it. "Get those toys out, now." His voice was practically a growl, his breath hot on his ears. Tails shuddered and squirmed, flexing his ass until one of the vibrators fell out, quickly working on getting the second one out so that he could have the real thing. "Mmmmm, good boy~" Sonic grabbed the first vibrator, turning it off and setting it on the bed, watching as Tails worked the second out of him, leaving his ass stretched but not gaping, practically begging to be fucked.

There was a gasp of air as the gag was released from Tails' mouth, quickly speaking up, his voice cracking from need. "P-please Sonic...I need you so badly..." He barely got out the words as Sonic shoved his tongue into his mouth, quickly kissing him deeply, his tongue rolling over the fox's and showing dominance in even that. Tails whimpered and moaned into Sonic's mouth, only getting the kiss for a moment before Sonic pulled away, ripping Tails' blindfold off. He squinted immediately, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light of the bedroom. After being in pitch black for long, just the sunset through the window was enough to make him blind for just a moment. When he finally adjusted, he looked back at Sonic, who was taking his position behind Tails, giving his ass another hard slap, bringing back the stinging and making the bright orange fur turn into a deeper red.

There was no warning as Sonic shoved himself into Tails' ass, spreading the warm ring of muscle wide and filling the fox with about 8 inches of hot, throbbing cock. The stretch stung, bad, but it felt so good, causing Tails to cry out, not sure if it was from the pain or the fact that he was finally getting what he needed. Sonic stayed balls deep, letting the hot tight ass cradle him, his hips against Tails' for just a moment before he started moving in short, fast thrusts. It wasn't much, just an inch or two moving in and out, but it caused Tails to jerk foreward with every thrust, fucking his face into the pillow as he used the fox for his own pleasure.

Tails felt the thrusts jerking him foreward, felt Sonic's cock rubbing against his prostate constantly, felt the slapping of the blue balls against his own swollen and full ones, and he moaned. His eyes were rolling back as Sonic used just a little bit of himself to cause Tails such bliss. Sonic leaned down, grabbing Tails' hair with one hand, yanking his head back, and quickly stuffing his mouth with 2 fingers. Tails moaned loudly around the digits, sucking and licking at them as Sonic slowly made his thrusts bigger. About half of him was sliding in and out, wet sloppy noises mixing with the slapping of skin on skin, and the moans and grunts of the two heroes, making a beautiful mess of sounds. Every time Sonic pulled out, he was quickly slamming back in, his head hitting Tails' prostate dead on and then sliding over it, his cock rubbing the spot of the jab. This went on for several minutes, Sonic jackhammering Tails and stuffing his mouth with his fingers before he pulled all the way out, leaving Tails empty and gaping a little as Sonic chuckled, withdraling his fingers.

"S-Sonic, please...I'm so fucking empty!" Tails was crying out, desperate, eyes glazed over in lust as Sonic climbed off the bed, grabbing something from the nightstand and quickly fiddling with the cage Tails' cock was straining against. After a moment, the cage fell off, leaving Tails hard, throbbing and leaking. Not leaving it out in the open for too long, Sonic quickly grips it, squeezing hard and rubbing it fast, causing Tails' foreskin to drag over the head repeatedly, his cries not even loud as he silently screamed from the painful pleasure, thrusting his hips as much as he could into Sonic's hand.

Sonic chuckled, speaking up as he jacked Tails off roughly. "It's been what, 2 or 3 weeks without cumming, right?" Tails simply nodded into the pillow, the stimulation too intense for him to form words. "And if I remember right, you can't cum unless something's inside of you, huh?" He was right, Tails had been trained and used so much that he needed to be full of something to cum. He could no longer jack off without riding a dildo, or getting fucked, or even on special occasions, taking a fist or two from his friends Sonic and Knuckles. Hell, sometimes he'd even have Shadow over when Sonic was out, fucking him all day and leaving just before Sonic came home.

Sonic released the hard shaft, letting it throb for a moment before sliding a condom on over Tails' shaft, quickly flipping Tails over onto his back, pinning his arms below him and forcing the fox to look up at the hedgehog, noticing his hungry blue eyes and throbbing, leaking cock. Tails' legs were still up, the metal spreading bar keeping him open for Sonic to climb between, shoving his knees against his chest and slamming himself to the hilt, not waiting before yanking himself out all the way, quickly repeating the process, fully fucking Tails and watching as his eyes rolled back, glazed over with lust. After a few times penetrating him, Sonic stayed hilted, grabbing a bottle and holding it below Tails' nose, letting him take a sniff. Tails moaned, the poppers quickly making his mind fog up even more, his cock throbbing and his ass twitching around Sonic.

There was a grunt, Sonic speaking up and starting to fuck Tails in earnest, sliding his cock in and out but keeping his head inside of Tails the entire time. "Damn, buddy, you sure- aah -milk my cock when you hit that, huh?" Tails moaned again, a pressure building in his stomach, his balls pulling up to his body as Sonic kept railing him, his voice mixing with the sounds of their heated fuck session. "I'm gonna cum Tails, I'm gonna fill you up so much. Ohhhhhh...gimme a big load, foxy~" With that, Tails arched his back, throwing his head back and let out a loud, desperate moan as his cock pulsed, a stream of cum shooting into the rubber around his cock, making the condom swell and his ass twitch. Sonic thrusted a few more times, slow, hard and deep before letting himself go, shooting his first shot of cum into the tight ass of his friend. Tails' cock shot spurt after spurt of white hot cum into the condom, filling it up nicely, the baloon of cum resting on his stomach. Sonic's load was dying down as Tails' stomach swelled just enough to notice, pulling out and jacking his cock a little as his last few shots landed on Tails' chest and face before dying down.

Tails panted heavily and Sonic chuckled, moving himself to the side of Tails, pinching the base of his dick and speaking again. "You're not done, buddy." Sliding the full condom off of the now overly sensitive cock, Sonic held it in front of tails, about a cup of cum in the condom. Tails opened his mouth, cum leaking from his ass as his tongue hung out, waiting for it. Sonic quickly poured the contents of the condom into Tails' mouth, making him drink it all before checking that he swallowed everything. After giving Tails a deep kiss, he grabbed a plug, sliding it into his used hole and keeping the load deep inside of him. Sonic gagged and blindfolded Tails again, flipping him back onto his chest and knees before walking out. It was going to be a long week for Tails, but he did ask for it after all.

\-----

There was a ping on the smart phone, a black hand reaching over and picking it up from bed, opening up the notification to show a new video from TailSlut69 on XHub, titled Day 1 of torture. Shadow smirked to himself, clicking play, the view of Tails bound and leaking causing his pants to tent.


End file.
